


the lace in your dress tangles my neck (how do I live?)

by GreyishBlue



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bratty Sub! Bucky, Face Slapping, Fluff, Gentle Dom! Clint, Hand Jobs, I didn't even mean them to be there, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shower Sex, Temperature Play, Wax Play, somehow feelings got involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/pseuds/GreyishBlue
Summary: “You want somethin’ from me honey, you’re gonna have to ask me nicely.” Clint is glaring down at him now, cornflower blue eyes glinting as he fights not to smile. He likes Bucky too damn much to ever be upset with him, and even playing around like this, he’s always soft hearted for the battle scarred brunette.





	the lace in your dress tangles my neck (how do I live?)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Panic! at the Disco's Death of a Bachelor
> 
> Written for Winterhawk Bingo Square: Temperature Play

Clint has spent the last hour or so in their bedroom, carefully and intricately wrapping a very much naked Bucky in lengths of soft red rope, then adding accents with a coil of purple. Wearing nothing while Clint remains fully clothed always makes Bucky feel like a live wire. From the first brush of the rope to his skin, he begins losing the battle for control of himself. Clint takes his time, maddeningly slow, fingers trailing sparks everywhere he touches. The rope harness presses into Bucky, across his chest, around both arms, so so carefully and slowly wrapped down both of his thighs. It’s a little like being held, although it doesn’t restrict his movement really. Most of it is decorative, and Clint is clearly taking pleasure in adjusting the various knots to his satisfaction. He even takes a moment to pull Bucky’s shoulder length hair up into a little bun. He's drawing it out and cooing soft encouragement into Bucky's ear, his voice rough and lust-drunk. Bucky would almost think he’s unaffected were it not for that deep rumbling voice of Clint’s, when he’s whispering soft wonder to himself or filling Bucky’s head with dirty praise. Once Clint seems pleased with his work he hums happily and presses his hands down onto Bucky’s shoulders, giving him a gentle push down. Bucky easily and fluidly sinks onto his knees, taking the position he knows Clint wants. 

Bucky is doing his utmost not to writhe in place. He's holding as still as he can manage, looking adoringly up at the form of Clint fucking Barton above him, and the bastard is smirking at him like he just knows how close Bucky is to breaking. Bucky is kneeling, not entirely patiently, knees spread wide, hands palm up on his thighs. Clint sets a gentle hand against Bucky’s jaw and presses a thumb to his lip. Bucky nips at the thumb, just a soft bite to get a taste. Clint’s large calloused hand is immediately gripping his face hard, the same thumb pressing in at the hinge of Bucky’s jaw. Bucky can’t help the soft whimper that escapes him, eyes fluttering closed, the pressure and slight pain lighting him up from the inside. 

“You want somethin’ from me honey, you’re gonna have to ask me nicely.” Clint is glaring down at him now, cornflower blue eyes glinting as he fights not to smile. He likes Bucky too damn much to ever be upset with him, and even playing around like this, he’s always soft hearted for the battle scarred brunette. 

“Sir... please, I uh..?” Bucky’s words trail off and he tries to look down, away from that penetrating gaze, but Clint forces him back up with a sure hand. Bucky wants to ask, he really does, and he’s not sure how it’s this that’s making a blush crawl across his overheated skin when he’s already so gone. He’s wrapped in rope, a little sweat slick, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach, but actually asking for something feels a lot more intimate. Clint is searching his icy-grey eyes carefully, like he’s unsure for a moment.

“Color, baby?” Clint’s voice is softer for this question, like he always is when he’s checking in, making sure Bucky feels safe. 

“Green, Sir.” Bucky punctuates his answer with a soft kiss to Clint’s palm, nuzzling against him as best he can. 

Clint can’t resist running his fingers across Bucky’s plush lower lip again, and the glint in Bucky’s eyes before he nips at the pad of one finger should have been warning enough that Bucky was going to be a brat to avoid answering questions. Clint slaps across Bucky’s cheek, just enough to sting and warm the skin, a warning tap. Bucky groans and closes his eyes, tries to lean against Clint’s palm. Clint taps his fingers against Bucky’s cheek, and Bucky knows full well he owes Clint an answer, but he keeps his eyes down and only barely manages not to smirk. The next slap is harder, and Bucky’s cock twitches hard enough to smear the ropes crossing his body. He brings his eyes back up to Clint’s finally, panting hard and shifting his weight like that might help get him some friction against his cock. 

“I.. want you to use the candle wax on me, please, Sir?” he just barely manages to get the words out, but he knows Clint can at least lip read to fill in any gaps his voice couldn’t quite make. Clint’s intake of breath and the way his pupils take over his eyes give him away, but he pretends for the moment to be unaffected. 

“Yes, of course, anything you want baby.” Clint is very proud that his voice doesn’t shake. He bends down to press a kiss against Bucky’s head and walks over to where they keep a box of things they’ve acquired over the months they’ve been together. Clint thinks it’s dating, but they haven’t actually talked about it, just fallen into each other and since everything seems to be going well, Clint hasn’t tried to have the label talk. He pushes the thought back, gathers a few towels and a small silver candle in a pretty glass jar. He bought it with this especially in mind when he caught Bucky eyeing the wax play display with interest. He spreads the towels out on the bed and lights the candle, sets it on the nightstand to let it melt. He gestures to Bucky and says, “Up here sweetheart, wanna lay on your back or front?”

Bucky stretches a little before crawling his way up the bed, putting a little wiggle in it just to see Clint’s eyes following the movement. “Back, please!” He quips and plops himself down as Clint chuckles at his antics. Shaking with lust one moment and bratty the next, Bucky is everything Clint could want. 

Clint leans forward and works a few lengths of rope loose from Bucky’s chest, shifting Bucky up to remove them. When Bucky makes a little questioning pout, he shrugs. “Wax is a bitch to get out of rope, babe.” As he removes the ropes, he presses soft kisses into the reddened skin beneath them. He leaves the rope harnessing Bucky’s hips, and what’s wrapped around his legs. The soft red against the creamy skin of those thighs is just too pretty to give up quite yet. Clint runs nimble fingers back over Bucky’s chest once he has everything set up, digging his nails in a little to hear the satisfying gasp Bucky gives him. He thumbs across a peaked nipple before saying, “Arms at your sides, you can wiggle if you need to.” 

Bucky settles himself the way Clint wants, huffs a little and decides he’s definitely not going to give Clint the pleasure of shifting. His eyes track Clint as he grabs the candle, as he hovers it a few inches above his skin. He watches the warmed wax pool along the lip of the jar, nearly whimpers when Clint tips it just enough to taunt, not quite enough to drip onto him. Clint is a gods damned tease. He pulls the candle back a bit, leans forward and kisses Bucky hungrily like he was just struck with the urge and couldn’t stop himself. Bucky kisses back just as desperate and messy, only remembering at the last moment to keep his hands still at his sides. When Clint pulls back they both look a little wilder, lips slick and red. Bucky groans at the sight of Clint above him looking so wrecked when Bucky hasn’t even touched him. 

Before Bucky can really recover from the kiss, Clint brings the candle back over his chest and drips a long line of the silvery-white wax across his pec. Bucky gasps, arching up needily into the sensation. When his body settles back into the softness of the bed behind him, Clint lets another line fall near the first, a few drops hitting his nipple. Bucky knows he’s whimpering but he can’t quite stop, the feeling of the hot wax and the cool air of the room mixing to drive him a little out of his mind. A few more lines criss-crossing along his chest have him writhing, his hands gripping the towels under him. There’s a vague ripping sound from his left and he doesn’t quite have the presence of mind to worry about tearing up another set of sheets. 

Clint sets the candle down and presses his fingers into the wax pooled on Bucky, gazing lovingly down while Bucky has his eyes slammed shut. He spreads the glittery silver across the beautiful man that somehow trusts him enough to do this with him. Slowly he works wax down lower, adding a bit from the candle when the rest is drying, until there are silver trails from just above Bucky’s straining cock to his sharp collarbones. He takes pity on the whimpering mess below him and gives his cock a few slow strokes, thumbing across the head and twisting the way he knows Bucky loves. 

“Clint, m’so close, please?” Bucky gasps out, his hips twitching up into Clint’s grip in a way he couldn’t stop if he wanted to. 

“Yeah baby, you can come when you want to, I wanna see you make a mess over all this pretty skin.” Clint growls out as Bucky shudders beneath him. Clint drips one last stripe of wax up Bucky’s cock, hitting his own knuckles as he keeps stroking. Bucky keens and his whole body goes tense as the orgasm hits him. Clint gentles him through it, praise that Bucky can only half-hear. “You’re such a good boy for me Buck, look how lovely you are.”

It takes a few minutes before Bucky can really make sense of his own body again. He shifts and grumbles, “Okay this stuff feels weird now.” 

Clint’s laughter is a deep rich sound that warms Bucky more than even the layers of wax across his body, and he can’t help but smile at the blonde. Clint kisses him softly, against his lips, across his nose and jaw, peppering little brushes of lips at random as Bucky grins dopily at him. With a final kiss to Bucky’s forehead, Clint gets to work removing the rest of the ropes. He rubs carefully everywhere they pressed in, making sure Bucky is alright.

He pulls Bucky up off of the bed slowly, petting hands down his sides and guiding him to the bathroom with a gentle touch. He fiddles with the shower until it’s how he wants it, and gestures for Bucky to get in. Once Bucky is under the warm spray, he hurries to get his clothes off, only getting stuck in his shirt once in his haste, barely remembering to ditch his aids on the bathroom counter. Clint joins him in the shower, and Bucky makes a little pleased noise, pushes his way back into Clint’s arms. Unable to deny his best guy anything, Clint kisses the back of Bucky’s neck and wraps him up, hands carefully brushing along his chest to remove some of the wax. 

Bucky shifts further into Clint’s grip and rolls his hips against the hot line of Clint’s cock pressed against his back. Clint can’t help but groan and thrust forward against the water slick skin in front of him. Bucky makes a needy noise and tips his head back to rest against Clint’s shoulder, tips his chin up to kiss Clint’s neck. 

“Let me fuck your thighs, baby?” Clint asks as he grips Bucky’s hips. Bucky nods and scrambles to get against the wall, bent over a little and offering himself up to Clint. Clint takes a quick moment to admire the view before him, Bucky arched with his ass out, thighs with quickly fading rope marks pressed together for him to use. Then he moves forward and lines himself up, sliding his cock between Bucky’s thighs, gasping as Bucky tenses and relaxes for him, the pressure heavenly. Clint’s been keyed up since he started wrapping his bratty brunette earlier, and it only takes a few minutes of thrusting into the tight wetness of Bucky in front of him before Clint is shaking his way through his own orgasm, gasping Bucky’s name as he comes. 

Bucky turns himself around to spend a few minutes lazily kissing Clint while his heart comes back to some kind of normal beat. They work together to get the last of the wax off of Bucky before he pulls his hair out of the bun, letting it drape across his shoulders. He reaches up to run his fingers through Clint’s blonde mess, and works shampoo and conditioner through it in turns, making Clint rinse after each. Clint tries not to look as lovesick as he feels at the care, and chuckles when Bucky hands him the shampoo and tips his own head back for the same treatment. He’s always going to be glad to give Bucky whatever he wants, even if he’s not always the best at asking with his actual words. He takes his time washing Bucky’s hair, massaging his scalp and tugging his hair gently once in a while. 

When he’s done they’re both a little red from the water, and as relaxed as two ex-assassins ever manage. Clint gets out first, has a towel ready to wrap Bucky in when he steps out. They dry off and wander sleepily back to bed. Clint snorts at the mess, wax across the towels and a very ripped sheet. Bucky looks a little sheepish, but before he can try to apologize Clint is just pulling the sheets off and tossing them across the room into the hamper. He grabs another set from their closet and they set the bed back to rights before both falling into it. Clint lifts up an arm and Bucky snuggles into his side immediately, only reaching out to pull the blanket over them both. Clint presses a kiss into Bucky’s still damp hair and feels Bucky rumble out a soft goodnight against his chest. 

“G’night baby.” he says, and if maybe he wants to say more, maybe something about love, he figures he can get to that another night. He plans to have plenty more nights like this with Bucky.


End file.
